GPPC21
is the 21st episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 556th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Twilight, now known as the Black Princess, battles and quickly disposes of the Cures as they try and restore her memories as Kanata's sister Towa. If they can't break her free of the control in time, the power of the keys would consume her completely. Synopsis The past is revealed, with Towa sadly forcing herself to continue playing her violin. More than anything she wanted to become a wonderful Princess, and to her surprise a dark figure appeared, offering her services. At first, Towa believes the woman but refuses after being startled. Seeing this opening, Dyspear takes advantage of it by claiming if she was to refuse, her brother would be disappointed in her, and this seems to work, causing Towa to falter and think about it. She hurriedly reconsiders and boldly tells her that she will see her dream come true. Accepting the darkness surrounding her, she walks into the path opened to her. As everyone stares in horror, Twilight introduces herself as the Black Princess. Haruka quickly changes into Cure Flora when she begins to attack, defending the shocked Kanata from her. Seeing as their words aren't reaching her, they attempt to fight her off but they do little to no damage, with Dark Princess shrugging it off. They watch as she uses another key in her Dark Princess Perfume and changes into Mode Elegant. The group barely blocks her attack, with Kanata trying to reach through to her. Having been aware of this Dyspear uses her abilities to appear within the room and tells them how futile their efforts are. Towa had a precious dream and worked herself too hard to achieve it, until one day despair began to get the better of her. She goes on to mention that Towa made this choice by herself, and because she is the key to the Hope Kingdom, it made her the perfect target. Her power grew with the Kingdoms despair, and while she realized she could have left her alone, she decided to erase everything to raise her as a Princess of despair. But in the end, she was a failure. With that, she will use what is left of her by putting her life on the line to defeat the Princess Pretty Cure. Black Princess releases a large blast of darkness, overcoming Kanata's power and sending everyone to the destroyed ground they once stood on. As the smoke clears she approaches Kanata to finish him off, but to everyone's surprise, Cure Flora begins to speak and slowly rises behind her. With a smile she assures hope and dreams will always remain. As this is going on, Shut fawns over Twilight's brand new form. He and Lock appear noticing the damage that has been done, but she pays them no mind, moving after they become aware of Dyspear. Confused, Dyspear asks Flora why she is able to remain hopeful after this, and she simply states that hope still exists. She recalls when she first laid eyes on Twilight and is sure that deep down the hope has never left her. Black Princess and Flora appear evenly matched, and she continues on to mention how deeply touched she was as she listened to Twilight play. It moved her so much that her desire to play the violin began to overwhelm her as well. This beautiful melody could not come from someone heartless as Dyspear claims, she knows that deep down Towa's dreams and feelings remain, they are simply locked up. When Shut and Lock attempt to attack Flora, Mermaid and Twinkle quickly use their own abilities to get them away. With an opening the Princess Pretty Cure change into their new Mode Elegant forms and use Trinity Explosion on Dark Princess. Their attacks seem evenly matched, but with their hope and dreams they continue to push, watching as her powers slowly begin to weaken. Dyspear attempts to convince them that it is hopeless, but they continue on, assuring that its not only them fighting. During this, Kanata resumes playing his violin, with a familiar tune he always played for Towa when they were little. He always played it for her sake, so that he could see her smile, and whenever he saw her practice he was very happy. His dream is that one day they can play together again. As Black Princess is envoloped in the Cures attacks she sheds a tear, allowing them to purify her as the image of Dyspear vanishes and the Dark Keys and Dark Perfume vanish. With her purified and returned to normal, the attack stops and Kanata holds his unconcious sister. The Cures approach, changing back to normal as Pafu and Aroma join them again. As this is going on, Lock and Shut take off after they remark on the situation. Shut is very disappointed that Towa is no longer the beautiful Twilight anymore and Lock convinces him to go as they begin to feel the tremors of the building from Dyspear's anger. As darkness begins to release from her, several dark vines begin to spread through the building and everyone takes off running. Kanata reasons that after that last fight they aren't in the shape to continue fighting and he realizes they are out of options. They reach the main hall of the building and stops as the girls make their way for the exit. After handing over Towa he tells them to hurry back to their world, using the last of his magic to protect them. Towa awakens just in time to see Kanata, surprising them as he assures her everything will be okay. He tells them to go on, offering to stay behind to make sure they stay safe by destroying the door when they escape. If he doesn't Dyspear will follow them, so he must do this. Haruka tries to reason with him but he simply thanks her for allowing him to see Towa again. His hope has been restored, and he knows they will see each other again. Using his magic, he sends Haruka out and in a big blast of light, Haruka returns to her world while calling out to him. Unconcious, everyone lays on the beach as the sun sets. Towa awakens for a moment once more and calls out to Kanata. Major Events * Twilight is freed from Dyspear's control and reverts back into Towa. * Kanata stays behind so that Towa and the others can escape. * The door to the Hope Kingdom is destroyed. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Twilight/Towa *Dyspear *Shut *Lock Secondary Characters *Prince Kanata Trivia *Much like Doki Doki! Pretty Cure's counterpart episode, Dyspear tries to stop the Cures from escaping, much like how the Selfish King tries to stop the Doki Doki! Cures from escaping the Trump Kingdom. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Episodes